Who am I?
by Fan-Fic-Addict129
Summary: America has landed himself in the hospital after suffering some head trauma; after he gets out, will he remember who he is? And who will help him during his time of need? R&R please, it'd make me so happy if you did.
1. Chapter 1

(America x England)

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of its characters. But if I did there would be some major changes :)**

**Summary: America has landed himself in the hospital after suffering some head trauma, after he gets out, will he remember who he is? And who will help him during his time of need?**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was a beautiful day at England's house; the sun was miraculously shining, his flowers were blooming, his thoughts were peaceful as he listened to the birds chirp. A sweet scented breeze swept through the yard, Arthur was in his gardening outfit today, complete with a pair of hedge clippers in his hand. '_Nothing could possibly ruin this moment'_, he thought to himself.

"Hey! England!"

A sigh escaped Arthur's lips as he heard the unmistakably loud voice in the distance. His first instinct was to see if he could ignore it.

"England!" '_Just ignore it Arthur'_, he advised himself mentally. Just ignore it—

"IGGY!" his patience has just run out. "WHAT you stupid git?"

"Geez England, you didn't have to be rude to me. I just wanted to know if you want to come over to my house and watch some movies!" The poor sap had the biggest grin on his face. Arthur's eyes glanced around his well kept garden; his primroses are in full bloom, the daffodils looking beautiful, his london pride were fine. His emerald eyes close as he turns back to Alfred, "Fine, but just this once okay?" One eyelid opens to look at the energetic blonde in front of him, what greeted him was an intense stare from America's 'spacious sky's' or in other words, his blue eyes.

"What?" Now both eyes were open, his patience wearing thinner as his grip tightens on the hedge clippers still in his hands.

"I think that that's the first time you've accepted an invitation from me Iggy…" there was a flash of something in his eyes as the taller male looked at him, but it was gone as soon as Arthur noticed it. "Anyways! That is gonna be so awesome when you come over man! I bet your excited to see the hero's house after all this time dude! This is gonna be great!" All of a sudden Alfred engulfed Arthur in a bear hug, but given to America's immense strength, he was slowly squeezing the air out of Arthur's lungs.

"Can't-breathe you stupid-arsehole!" It took America a full minute to realize what Arthur just said. And in doing so, he let go of him immediately. "Sorry man! Well, I guess I'll see you later!" after pushing the oh-so-famous glasses up on the bridge of his nose, what were they called? Tennessee? Toronto? Well, the bumbling nutter* went on his way. Without realizing it, England could still feel his arms around him, but that was weird, wasn't it? He wasn't a nancy-boy*, he didn't like Alfred that way, did he? Well, now he had something else to worry about. What was he going to bring to America's?

* * *

><p>Arriving at America's, Arthur let out a sigh as he stood before the big mahogany door. His eyes look over the surprisingly well-kept grounds. As he was distracted by the darkness around him, the door suddenly was yanked open, making poor England jump as light flooded the crisp evening air.<p>

"Hey England! You made it!" Arthur's arm was almost yanked out of his socket as Alfred pulled him into the room. "Hey, watcha got there dude?" It took Arthur a second to realize that he was talking about the large bag in his hand.

"What? Oh! They're, um….." England mumbled the last part of that sentence, making Alfred confused as a prominent blush spread across Arthur's face. "What, man?" America leaned forward to hear him better.

"Magic….Stars*…" England managed to look Alfred in the eyes, America giving him that intense stare again. "W-what're you looking at you prat*?" Alfred shook his head at England, the goofy grin back on his face. "I just can't believe you brought something man! It's cool of you, you know?" America slapped England on the back as he says this, laughing loudly. The doorbell rang at that moment, surprising England out of his stupor.

"Oh cool! Y'all are here!" Arthur heard America say. Curious, he walked into the large front room, where there was a loveseat, and a corner couch made for seven people, max. Looking around, he found Japan, Russia, China, France, Spain, Prussia, Italy, Romano, and Germany; all of them have their eyes locked on him.

"Umm…" Gladly, it was Japan who spoke first.

"Ah, England-san. How are you this evening?" Japan was sincere in his words, sensing the awkward feel in the air. "Well Japan, I'm doing fine, how are y-"

"HEY guys! How did all y'all get here at the same time? Didja carpool? What're you? Mexico?" Everyone laughed uneasily at the joke. Then it was Russia's turn.

"I have brought vodka America, and plenty of it. You would like some Da?" Even from where he was standing he could feel the menacing aura in the atmosphere. America, like always, seemed oblivious.

"Yeah! The awesome me brought the beer! Anyone want some? *Kesesesese…. *" '_Of course Prussia and Germany brought the beer, this 'party' is going to have a lot of alcohol isn't it?_' Japan had managed to bring his bottle of sake, Italy and his brother brought some kind of sweet from their country that England couldn't quite pronounce, France brought wine that had been sitting in a cellar for about fifty years, China brought some of his own food and addresses England as he sets it down. ("Hello England, ahen*.") and England thought that the only thing that Spain brought was his attitude.

"All right! Let's get this party started! What movie shall we watch?" All of a sudden everyone there bursts out with suggestions. England thought he would have a headache.

"Let's watch a documentary, about me of course!" Prussia.

"~Ve, we should watch a romance!" Italy.

"How about a Russian movie Da? It gets the vodka flowing in your veins my friends…" Russia.

"I know! Let's watch one of the '_home movies_' I made myself…honhonhon…" France.

"NO ONE WANT'S TO SEE YOUR SEXTAPES YOU BLOODY FROG!" England managed to grab Francis by the front of his 'cape' and was violently shaking him back and forth.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! IGGY!" Alfred grabbed Arthur around the waist and yanked him off of the eccentric Frenchman. Alfred had his arms wrapped tightly around England, one hand over his mouth. "Calm down okay? Man, it's just a movie. I know, we'll all watch Kickass. Okay?" Everyone nodded in stunned silence. "Ja, I'll watch this, Kickass movie of yours." America snickered at how Germany worded the phrase. As America left to go get the movie from his extensive collection, China got up to set up the DVD player. Russia also got up to peer over China's shoulder. "How do you know to do this China?"

"I know how because America bought this from me! Aru. I make the best." England sat down in the corner as everyone chatted about the little things while they waited; Arthur's fairies began to talk with him. "How are you Arthur? We missed you…" England couldn't help smiling. "I missed you too flying mint bunny. I'm just stuck here with America and the others; I think I got put into this corner for being mean to the frog ninny."

"Oh okay well we think America's coming back so we'll leave you okay?" Arthur nodded at his fairy friends. "Okay, see you later." He lifted an arm to wave at them as they faded away.

"Hey England, who're you waving to?" America stood there, video in hand, staring at England in the corner.

"What? Nothing. Why you asking?" A nervous laugh escapes England.

"Okay dude. Come on, let's get the snacks." Alfred extends his hand to help up Arthur. His always present grin on his face, but a flash of emotion crossed his eyes as England took his hand.

'_What's with that? I feel like a bloody barmpot* when he gives me that look._' England shook his head as he followed Alfred into the kitchen. As he walked in, America was already on a stepladder, trying to reach a supersized bowl on the top shelf. Shaking his head, England looked around the kitchen, seeing burger merchandise everywhere. One thing caught his eye though. "You have a bloody burger print curtains above your sink? That's a bit much don't you think?"

Without turning around, America nods rapidly. "Yeah but I like it dude. 'Cus I'm the hero!"

"Uh-huh, sure." At that exact moment, France decided to barge into the kitchen.

"Ah, Amerique. Where is the bathroom in this house of yours?" He poked his head into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's in the hallway over there- Ahh!" As Alfred spoke, he turned around to point in the direction he was talking about. In doing so he fell backwards off of the stepstool and hit his head on the counter with a '_smack!' _.

"AMERICA!" England yelled as he rushed over to Alfred. "America! Wake up! America! Alfred! Someone call the bloody ambulance!"

America's vision was fuzzing over; his eyes felt heavier as he could barely hear everyone's voices around him. He could hear Arthur's voice louder than the others; he tried to turn his head. To stay awake. He was the hero dammit! Hero's don't pass out! 'England…I…'

* * *

><p>So here he was, the great and mighty England. In the waiting room. His hands were shaking as he waited for the doctor. The room had that classic sterile smell that is associated with hospitals. When the doctor finally came out of the room that Alfred was supposed to be in, his eyes looked tired. His coat was wrinkled. Germany would have a cow if he saw this man. England stood to greet the doctor.<p>

"So, how's he doing?" Arthur looked at the doctor, glancing once at his ID badge. Dr. Laudin.

"He's asleep right now, but he will be fine…there seems to be no concussion. But he may have lost some of his memories." The doctor couldn't look England in the eye for some reason.

"I'm going to see him." England stormed into the room, intent on waking up America right then and there. But upon seeing Alfred lying in the hospital bed, he stopped in his tracts. Alfred looked so innocent lying on the bed. Arthur walked up next to him, almost in a dreamlike state. Arthur brought up a hand to brush the hair off of Alfred's forehead, his green eyes searching for any signs of head trauma even though the doctor said there was none.

While he stood there, England moved his hand to hold onto America's as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh Alfred, look at you. You shouldn't be here…" Arthur closed his eyes and set his head on America's chest. "Wake up you stupid git…"

A mumble came out of Alfred's lips. England looked up to see America's eyes opening up, squinting as he does so.

"Ohhh…my head." Arthur's eyes opened wide in surprise as he watched the younger nation.

"Alfred? It's Arthur…are… you okay?" Alfred's eyes looked up, eyes that were bluer than the ocean met emeralds.

Alfred shook his head. "Who…am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there is my first Hetalia fanfic. I hope to get at least ten comments before I post the next chapter.<strong>

***nutter- a stupid person**

***prat- a fool**

***nancy-boy- homosexual**

***Magic Stars- a chocolate sweet made by Milky Way**

***ahen- Chinese for 'opium' as in the Opium War between China and England**

***barmpot- a clumsy idiot**

**There. So y'all aren't confused **

**R&R please! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AmericaxEngland)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of its characters. But if I did there would be some major changes**

**Summary: America has landed himself in the hospital after suffering some head trauma, after he gets out, will he remember who he is? And who will help him during his time of need?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alfred? It's Arthur…are… you okay?" Alfred's eyes looked up, eyes that were bluer than the ocean met emeralds.<em>

_Alfred shook his head. "Who…am I?"_

* * *

><p>England couldn't believe his ears.<p>

"What do you mean 'who are you'? You're America! Don't you remember you git?" Arthur stood up from the hospital bed, looking at Alfred with disbelieving eyes. He began to pace the room; his head filling with questions. Will it last long? Is he just playing him? If he is, what could he possibly gain from it?

"So, I'm….America?" Arthur nodded furiously, still not able to comprehend the situation. Right as he was about to say something, the doctor walked in. "Ah, I see Mr. Sleepyhead is awake. Is everything alright?"

This pushed the Englishman over the edge.

"Alright? _Alright? _What part of this is alright you arsehole? HE CAN'T REMEMBER HIS BLOODY NAME!" England's arms were flying as he gestured toward Alfred, who was trying to figure out what was happening right in front of him. The doctor opened his mouth to retaliate at Arthur, but the blonde's fist had made very good friends with the doctor's face, sending the man flying out into the hallway. Turning toward Alfred, the rage fell away as he took in America's face. The American was looking at Arthur like he was a monster; his face revealing the child inside of him.

"Oh Alfred…"

"I—thought I was America." His voice sounded so timid, it sounded so unlike him.

"You are, Alfred is your human name…America is your country name." England took a step toward the bed, in return Alfred picked up the coves to hide half of his face.

"You're so blurry. It's funny lookin'." A small laugh came from behind the cover.

England's eyes lit up at the laugh. His head whipping from side to side looking for the glasses, he remembers now they were called Texas. He saw them on the table next to the bed and snatched them up by the bridge of the glasses, so as not to smudge them.

"Here." Arthur put the glasses on Alfred's face, a small smile on his lips. He was surprised as he felt two hands on his own face, the thumbs tracing over his eyebrows. Emeralds once again looked into sapphires, confusion etched into both sets.

"Just as I thought…" The hands dropped from Arthur's face allowing him to realize how close he was to the other male.

"What?" said Arthur as he turned away from America.

"They're so fuzzy!" England whipped around to look at the other blonde. A small laugh bubbled inside of England, growing bigger as he continued to laugh. America joined in after a moment, his hand holding his stomach. Then, Arthur stopped laughing. A sullen look was on his face.

"I wish you had your memory, you were such a git…but for some bloody reason I miss it."

Both of them looked toward the door as a very eccentric blonde came in, carrying a large bouquet of roses. France had decided to visit.

"Ah, Amerique! J'espere vous vous sentez mieux! Celas a ete une vilaine chute non?*" England should've been awarded for his self control at that moment. All he could think about was slapping the Frenchmen upside the head.

"Why are you here frog?" England had patience, but not that much patience.

"What? I can't see my friends? You're so mean to me mon ami grand soucils.*" At that time Alfred managed to speak up. "Um, who are you?" Francis was taken aback at the question.

"What? Qu'es-ce?* I am France! Why would you say such a thing you silly American?" Out of nowhere, a small voice came out of the emptiness of the room.

"He can't remember?" Alfred and Arthur jumped at the sound, looking frantically around the room.

Canada looked around France's shoulder at Alfred, Kumajiro in his arms. He stepped around the Frenchmen, and made his way to America's bedside. Lilac eyes scanned Alfred's face studiously, his hand reaching out to poke the still surprised American's forehead. Alfred opened up his mouth just as Kumajiro did, both of them saying at the same time, "Who're you?". A bigger than normal but still quiet sigh came out of Matthew, his eyes closing and head tilting slightly to the side.

"I'm Canada. Your brother, Alfred. My names Matthew, don't you remember…?" Canada knew that was a stupid question. No one ever remembered him till the last second. Alfred just shook his head, his eyes switching from person to person as he did, finally landing on the Englishman.

"I think this might be a bit too much for Alfred to handle; Matthew, frog, if you'll excuse me for a bloody moment, I'm going to go check Alfred out of this damn hospital. Matthew?"

Canada looked up in surprise that he was still being acknowledged. "Yes?"

"Make sure that this wanker doesn't molest Alfred." After receiving a nod from the Canadian, he set off to look for the front desk, his head shaking back and forth until he finally made his way to the aforementioned desk. A pretty nurse was in charge, and when he approached, she seemed to be blushing when he tried speaking to her.

"Excuse me, madam?" Her eyes got rounder as he spoke, surprised at his accent.

"Y-yes? How may I help you sir?" Her hands were fidgeting with the papers behind the desk, trying her best to look him in the eye. The poor girl was nervous to talk to the Englishman.

"I would like to check out a friend of mine, his name is Alfred F. Jones. I'd like to take him home if that's alright." She nodded quickly as she asked him to sign a multitude of papers, his fingers were cramping when he was finally finished. When he walked back to the hospital room, he heard a yell, then a crash. He ran in there so fast it would've made anyone else's head spin. When he got inside of the room, he noticed that Alfred was on the floor, and Matthew was helping him up.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Arthur ran to hold up Alfred and set him up on the bed again. It was Alfred that spoke.

"I…wanted to see you. You were gone for a long time." Arthur checked his watch, and laughed soundly.

"I've been gone for ten minutes Alfred, besides, me and you are going home." America smiled at England, his eyes closing for a second.

"Alright…" Matthew was trying to drag France out of the room, a hand over the eccentric Frenchman's mouth.

As Alfred got into his clothes, Arthur led him out of the hospital, Alfred's hand never letting go of England's the entire way there.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are." Pulling up to America's house, England looked over at Alfred, then down to their conjoined hands. A sigh escaped his chest as he looked at the house, white with blue trim, red rocking chairs on the porch, and the unmistakable American flag flying in the wing on the pole in the middle of his yard.<p>

"Will you come inside with me? I forgot what it's like inside..." A blush was emanating on America's face, causing one to appear on England's face as well.

"Well, okay. But just for today alright? Besides, you need a bath. And I'm not going to wash you; you can do that on your own."

Alfred nodded as they got out of the car, his eyes looking around the property as they made their way inside. When they got inside England let out a huge sigh of relief. It seemed that someone had tidied up the place while Alfred had been gone because everything seemed like it should've been sparkling. As England shooed America into the upstairs bath, he closed the door leading into the master bedroom.

"Um…Arthur?" England turned his head to look at Alfred, his eyes widening like saucers as he saw that America was just in his boxers.

"What?" Arthur was trying his hardest not to look at the half-naked American before him.

"I don't know how to turn on the shower…can you do it for me? Please?" with a sigh England nodded. Leading Alfred again to the bathroom, Arthur leaned over the bathtub to turn on the shower and made sure that the water was warm enough for Alfred. As he turned around England almost shrieked, for America was standing right behind him, but this time, he was fully naked.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur plastered himself on the doorway, intent on getting out.

"Will you please help me Arthur?" America looked at England innocently; well, as innocently as you can when you're naked.

"What? No! I'm not going to help you wash up!" England looked like he was about to explode from being embarrassed so much. But his resolve dissolved at the look America was giving him, his eyes looking away as he grumbled. "Fine…"

Alfred smiled at Arthur widely, and promptly jumped in the shower. England sighed as he pulled the curtain aside, rolled up his sleeves and reached for the shampoo. But before he could lather in the liquid, Alfred stopped him.

"Aren't you coming in?" England spluttered at the comment, and promptly pushed America under the showerhead. After getting the American good and soaked, he lathered in the shampoo in silence, only grunting when Alfred asked him questions.

After Alfred was good and clean, Arthur threw a towel at the blonde.

"I'll wait for you downstairs and I'll make you supper alright?" Alfred nodded through the towel. When England went into the kitchen, he sighed at all of the burger merchandise. Reaching into the fridge, Arthur pulled out at ten frozen burger patties.

"I think I'll try to cook these, it's not nearly as good as my country's cooking but it'll have to do…" Sighing loudly, England turned on the ovens fan and started cooking the patties. Thankfully nothing burned while he did so. After he finished cooking, Arthur set the table for Alfred and set out the burgers. Alfred ran down the stairs when he smelled the hamburgers, a joyful look on his face.

"Go ahead Alfred, they're for you. I already ate earlier." Alfred nodded quickly as he stuffed his face with the meat. Arthur went into the living room while America ate. After he was done, England lead him to the bedroom, and made sure that Alfred was tucked in nice and tight.

"Goodnight Alfred." After he said that, Arthur turned to leave to go to the guest bedroom and sleep there but as he was about to take a step away from the bed, America grabbed hold of England's wrist.

"Um, could you sleep here, with me tonight? I don't want to be alone…" Alfred let out a sigh at the words that were said.

"Oh, alright. But just tonight and only tonight okay?" Alfred nodded quietly at the Englishman, his smile never leaving his face.

"Goodnight Alfred." Arthur turned over as he tried to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Arthur…" said America as he cuddled up behind England, and as they lied there, they drifted into a deep sleep

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! There you go! Chapter 1 or technically chapter two but who cares lol <strong>

**R&R please :3**

**Ah, Amerique! J'espere vous vous sentez mieux! Celas a ete une vilaine chute non?*" – Oh, America! Hope you're feeling well! That was a nasty fall no?**

**Qu'es-ce?*- What?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AmericaxEngland)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of its characters. But if I did there would be some major changes**

**Summary: America has landed himself in the hospital after suffering some head trauma, after he gets out, will he remember who he is? And who will help him during his time of need?**

**Kakamashi7**-Thank you so much for being my first reviewer 3

**lissaq87**- Thanks ^-^

**AwsomePrussia**-I love how many people love this story :3 Thank you

**OrochiRocks**-I can do whatever I want so nyeh :P (for those who don't understand she's my bestie)

* * *

><p>"<em>Goodnight Arthur…" said America as he cuddled up behind England, and as they lied there, they drifted into a deep sleep.<em>

* * *

><p><em>'England was in his own house, everything in perfect order, just like he liked it. Walking through the house into the kitchen, he noticed that something was cooking on the stove. 'Huh, that's odd, I don't remember cooking anything…' as he said this he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him against a hard chest. Turning his head to look, his eyes saw a pair of familiar blue eyes, he smiled as he leaned against Alfred, his hands holding onto the arms still around him. 'Did you cook for me?' he asked, even though he knew the answer.<em>

_ 'I thought to surprise you; considering how you've taken care of me all these years…' America's arms loosened up around Arthur's waist as England turned around, his arms wrapping around Alfred's neck. As green stared into blue, his fingers intertwined themselves in America's hair, their lips getting ever so close. England couldn't believe that Alfred was his, their lips brushed together; so tender, light, green eyes closed to relish in the moment._

'_Arthur…'_

The sunlight burned as England's eyes opened reluctantly, his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to figure out the dream, 'Where the bloody hell did that come from?'. His hair was disheveled, his clothing from the day before wrinkled, Arthur groaned as he cursed the sun. Then he remembered where he was, whose arms were around his hips, and whose body was pressed against his back.

"America?" he was greeted with a 'friendly' grunt. England sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Standing up, he started toward the door, but something had grabbed a hold of his trousers. Turning around, he noticed that Alfred was now wide awake, and staring at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

England sighed, a small smile playing on his lips as he remembered how Alfred acted just like this when he was a kid. "I'm just going to go get some breakfast, would you like any?" His fingers ruffled through America's messy hair, trying to calm him.

"Um, hells yeah dude!" Alfred looked surprised at himself, a hand covering his mouth. "Where did that come from?" England just shook his head as he walked out the door. 'What am I going to do with him after he remembers everything again?'

Walking into the kitchen, he rifles through the contents of the cabinets and fridge, finally deciding on making some eggs and bacon. He wanted to make some of his delicious scones, really he did, but everyone kept insisting that they were horrible. 'Bloody wankers think they can insult my cooking…Flying Mint Bunny enjoyed my meals whole heartedly…'

A loud sigh sounded out of England as he started cooking, his hands flying over the stove as he lost himself deep in thought over what had happened over the last two days. He made his way over to the dining room as he waited on the bacon to cook and picked up a newspaper that had probably been sitting there for a while. 'Who reads newspapers anymore when everything is online?' His mind drifted around as he reflected on that thought, remembering America in his colonial days.

After reading the so-called 'funny pages', England set up the table and got back to cooking up the breakfast meal, just as a certain American thundered down the stairs in a burst of energy. He looked so excited as Arthur handed him the food, but he was jumping up and down in his seat like a little kindergartener that had something to say.

"Alfred, why are you acting like a nutter this morning?" One fuzzy eyebrow was raised as he stared at the over excited blonde. His eyes following the bouncing motion until he slammed his hand on the table. America stopped bouncing.

"Um, well, I was hoping we could go out and see that Underworld movie that came out." England looked at him strangely.

"How do you know that movie is out? You haven't been anywhere else but the hospital and here." England stopped himself as he realized something. Alfred had been upstairs for a while, and there was a giant 70 inch flat screen on his wall. Of course he knew about it.

"I don't know Alfred, I don't know if you can go out yet." America's face dropped at this statement, and England's heart felt heavy as he saw the expression. "Oh, alright. Go get ready okay? I'm taking a shower."

While the ever excited American ran up the stairs; Arthur dragged himself up to the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and he could remember when Alfred broke away from him…he could see the old uniform on him. 'Will it happen all over again? I don't think…I can handle that twice.'

His hands ran over his face, trying to get rid of the memory echoing in his head.

_'I want…my freedom!' _

A tear threatened to spill as he thought about it. 'No. I won't allow that to happen again.' He stripped himself of his clothes after he started the shower, and stepped into the barrage of hot, steaming water washing over his body. The Englishmen just stared at the wall a bit, allowing the water to act like soothing fingers on his back.

Reaching for the shampoo, Arthur squeezed an appropriate amount into his palm, rubbing the liquid into his soaked hair. His fingers washed out the suds that had accumulated, the digits massaging his scalp as he tried to clear his mind, emeralds closing to concentrate on washing his self. He felt a chill pass over him, but dismissing it as nothing, just a draft.

He suddenly felt an extra set of fingers in his hair, eyes snapping open to reveal a fully dressed America standing outside the shower with the curtain opened, fingers applying conditioner in England's hair. England just about had a heart attack.

"BLOODY HELL!" England jumped out of the shower, trying his best to hide his 'private' parts as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Alfred looked at him in confusion. Arthur broke the silence.

"Why are you in here?" England tried his best to wash out the drying conditioner as America stood there in silence. Until after England manage to wash out the conditioner in the sink, he decided to explain himself.

"I—thought you would need help like I did. You didn't lock the door you know." England let out a huge sigh as he shook his head. "That doesn't mean you can barge in on my while I'm taking a shower!"

England walked out of the bathroom towards the bedroom, but stopped in his tracks. "I—I don't have any clothes here besides my dirty ones…" So the Englishman stood in the middle of the room with a damp towel around his waist, trying to figure out what to do.

"You can wear some of my clothes. If you want." Arthur turned around to see a fidgety Alfred in the doorway. England let out yet another sigh as he made his way to the closet. Opening it up, he was in slight shock over how many articles of clothing there were.

"How many times do you go bloody shopping?" England didn't really expect an answer, of course. He just picked out the appropriate clothing for the day. Turning around to put on the clothes, he noticed America was still in the room. "Uh, could you please leave me alone for a minute to put these on?" Alfred just nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure…I'll just go now." Arthur shook his head as he dressed himself, a white long sleeved button up shirt, a pair of gray plaid slacks, and black dress shoes. It actually fit him very nicely. When he made his way downstairs, he noticed that Alfred wasn't waiting for him.

"Alfred?" he was getting worried now, walking around the house in a very fast fashion. "Alfred? Alfred!"

He stopped as he came back to the stairs, but this time he saw America standing at the bottom of them, in a different outfit than earlier. England's eyes swept over the clothes, almost drinking in the almost too-tight black t-shirt, a pair of red skinny jeans and 'all stars' if Arthur could remember correctly. He noticed that one, America was watching his face, and two, England's jaw was almost on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Arthur shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you ready to go?" Alfred nodded his head, as they both made their way out the front door and to the car on the driveway. After they both got into the car, England turned on the car and made their way to the theater listening to popular music on the radio for the most part but in complete silence between them.

* * *

><p>Arthur pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater after a couple of minutes of trying to find a 'perfect' parking spot in front of the theater. They both got out of the car and made their way to the ticket booth. The woman working there seemed like she was going to have a heart attack and a nosebleed at the same time.<p>

"M-May I help you sir?" her face was growing redder by the moment. Almost like a tomato; Spain would be proud. England was flattered for a moment that the female was so nervous around them both, but he realized something. She probably thought that they were a couple.

Reaching into his pocket to hand over the money for the movie; he smiled at her as he replied "Yes, two tickets for Underworld please madam." She nodded quickly as the machine popped out the tickets and handed them to Arthur.

"Here you go sir." Her eyes were downcast as he was about to walk away, but at the last second he turned back to her.

"We're not a couple." And they left to go inside with a dumbfounded ticket person*. As they walked inside, Alfred's head was looking around almost birdlike in fashion; eyes bright with curiosity. Arthur looked around them and noticed that a lot of females, and a few males, watching them both.

"Alfred?" the American turned to look at England. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to get a snack for the movie?" At this being said America pulled out a box of Magic Stars* and Sour heads. England blushed as he looked at the candy. "W-where did you get those?" Arthur pointed at the Magic Stars. Looking at the box in his hand, Alfred shrugged. "I found them in the kitchen earlier and thought I should bring them." England just nodded rapidly.

"Of course, of course you did." Alfred took Arthur by the hand and started dragging him towards the correct theater. "C'mon dude! The show's about to start!" America paused in his efforts to drag the Englishman to look down in confusion.

"Where does that keep coming from?" Alfred shook his head and just smiled at the Englishman as they walked into the movie theater, America insisting they sit at the top.

Right as they sat down, the movie started.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll start the rest in the next chapter :3<strong>

** Magic Stars*- yeah that's right I brought them back :)**

** Ticket person*-I honestly don't know what the job title is so I just said ticket person. I apologize to anyone who is offended.**

** R&R please :)**

** Probably need a beta reader. Anyone interested?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AmericaxEngland)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of its characters. But if I did there would be some major changes**

**Summary: America has landed himself in the hospital after suffering some head trauma, after he gets out, will he remember who he is? And who will help him during his time of need?**

**AwsomePrussia- Oh wow :3 I gets hugglez yay ^-^ and I would too :)**

**LilacsandVelvet- That would be really great of you to be my beta reader, and thanks for getting it because some people have been telling me that they didn't get all of the tiny references or jokes that I add in this story.**

**OrochiRocks- Ah, irony. It's quite funny isn't it?**

* * *

><p><em>Right as they sat down, the movie started.<em>

England was torn from watching the gory mess on the movie screen to looking at America's adorable face as it scrunched up from terror. It seems that even if you lose your memory, some of your old traits come through. Looking down at his hand, Arthur pulled out a couple of Magic Stars candies from the box and tossing them in his awaiting mouth.

"AH!" Alfred screamed as a lycan had his head torn off of his shoulders. The British blonde just sighed, remembering how things use to be before the memory loss. Alfred would drag him to a movie a lot scarier than this one and would cling—

England's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, a blond head buried in his chest. He smiled to himself as he put his free hand on top of Alfred's hair, careful not to touch the curl. After a while America let go of Arthur and tried to look at the screen, every once in a while he'd jump like a nut with the popcorn England managed to buy in his hand, effectively showering them both and the people surrounding them in popcorn.

"Will you stop that you wanker?" England hissed at him, careful not to yell so they wouldn't get tossed out. He shook his head at the American, disbelief in his eyes; yet there was a small smile on his lips. Alfred just smiled right on back like nothing was wrong and he wasn't just insulted.

England looked back to the screen and realized that the movie was over; he missed at least half of it being distracted by America being a bugger. Bloody hell, now he was going to have to see it again at some point in time to find out what happened.

As the lights in the theater gradually got brighter in the room, green eyes glanced over at the blue-eyed git to see if he was ready to go yet, but he paused. Alfred was gone.

"Arthur!" England snapped his attention to the bottom of the stairs, for there was Alfred, sticking his head out from behind a corner. But before he could take a step, a memory came back to Arthur.

"_Engwand!" Arthur looked up from his desk to see little Alfred looking at him around the corner, a large smile on his face. England got up from his work to walk over to the child and picked him up in his arms. "Yes, is there something you needed?" America just shook his tiny little head and buried it in Arthur's neck, his small hand grasping at the frilly necktie of his shirt. "I wuv you, Engwand." Large cerulean orbs looked into grassy green ones; but all Arthur could see was America's blue, blue eyes. "I—I love you too, America."_

England's heart panged at the thought of what Alfred was like so long ago…

"Arthur! Are you coming?" Arthur shook his head, and then started down the steps towards the blonde, a small smile on his lips. "C'mon Ame—Alfred, let's go home."

"Sure, okay." Alfred nodded; but his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as they walked out of the theater. "Arthur?"

England turned toward the taller male. "Yes?" America shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. "What was that face you made before we left?" Arthur's eyes widened a little as they got into the car in the parking lot, his hands tightening on the steering wheel for a second as he started the car.

"It was nothing Alfred, just a memory." America nodded at this being said. "Yeah, wish I knew what that was like." Arthur looked over at Alfred from the corner of his eye, his right hand leaving the steering wheel to touch America's knee. "You'll get them back, don't worry."

Alfred nodded again, his eyes drifting to look out the window as the trees passed, all of a sudden, America looked quickly over to England. "Hey! Let's go out to eat!"

Arthur pulled up to a restaurant that happened to be one of his favorites, an Outback Steakhouse. England got out of the car and waited for America by the door into the restaurant; it seemed that Alfred was in awe about the outward look of the place. "Well? Are you coming inside?" America seemed to snap to his senses at Arthur's words, a huge smile, the old smile, was on his face. "Yeah, sure dude, I'm coming."

Alfred didn't even seem to flinch this time at the way he spoke, but England shook it off as America getting his memory back. But as this thought ran through his mind, his heart gave another twang.

But Arthur just opened the door and walked inside behind Alfred. The host looked up at the two and exchanged the mandatory greeting as he showed them to their seat at the bar. **(A/N Ha. England at the bar :3) **The waiter gave them their menu's and left them alone for a bit. Right as England was about to break the silence, the bartender appeared.

"…Australia?"

"Ay, g'day mate. Here for a coldie?*" Alfred laughed at the man's accent, his blue eyes looking over his outfit, a clean white shirt and black pants.

"Yes, but not right now thank you." Hunter* smiled and looked at England with a knowing look. Then he turned to Alfred.

"How bout you, gonna take a gander at the menu or ya gonna order?" America looked at the menu for a long time, almost five minutes before he ordered. "I'll take the rib-eye, some aussie fries, and…" Alfred paused, making the Australian a little peeved. "Hurry up or I'll job you ya hoon*." America jumped. "O—okay uh…I want a bloomin' onion for an appetizer."

"You git. Hunter?" Australia looked over at the Englishman and nodded. "Ay mate?" he smiled at Arthur and looked at him expectantly. "You ready for that coldie or do you want a cuppa* Pommie*?" England shook his head and laughed lowly. "No, but thank you for the offer. I'll take this American tea you have here. Anyways, I would like the chicken on the Barbie, some aussie fries also, and that should do it for me. Alfred?" The American shook his head, smiling at the other two countries.

"Alright mate, no worries I'll get that right out to ya." Hunter left for a moment to go into the kitchen, then came back out to attend to the other people that were seated at the bar.

Looking over at England, America smiled, his hand patting Arthur on the back. "So no alcohol tonight, eh Iggy?" If England had a croquet bat he'd probably hit Alfred over the head with it. "Don't call me that."

America looked at him with an almost hurt look on his face. "I—I thought you'd find the nickname funny…" Now Arthur felt bad. His green eyes looked up at the American, but what he saw was the colony he used to be. The small child with tears in his eyes; his hands rubbing at his face. But the image went away as soon as it appeared in his head.

At this point, Australia came back with their food and bread, a huge smile on his 'bandaged' face. "So mate, who's gonna pay the docket*?" England just shook his head at Hunter. "Me of course, I don't think that Alfred has any money on him."

The Australian just shook his head in agreement as he set their check down. Looking over to the America, he wiggled his eyebrows. "So, you gonna get some booze or what?" Alfred just shook his head as they finished eating, Arthur putting down the money for the bill.

"Alright, Hoo-roo*, come back in a jiffy!" Hunter waved at the blondes as they left the restaurant, one of the biggest smiles stretched across his face. 'They make such a beaut of a couple.'

* * *

><p>In the parking lot, Arthur sighed as they both got into the car, his head turning to look at Alfred. "Hey." America glanced over to the Englishman, his eyes looked tired, really tired. "Mhmm?" Alfred seemed to be in trouble to stay awake for some reason.<p>

"Nothing." England looked away to keep the red hue on his cheeks to spread. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his arm. Green eyes turned to see blue ones very close to his face. Unfortunately the blush that Arthur tried to keep at bay exploded across his face and down his neck. "U-uhhh…"

"Can I—lay on your shoulder?" England just nodded his head as he started the car, his eyes glued to the road as he felt America lean on his shoulder. Arthur noticed something as he felt the silky smooth head of hair on his arm, he could smell Alfred. He smelled like leather, the old kind, the kind that has been worn but has its scent still in it. But there wasn't just that, there was also a smell of musk that almost seemed intoxicating in itself. Arthur shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts that clouded his mind. Before he could stop it though, a memory flashed through his mind.

_Alfred yawned; his little face seemingly too small for how large his mouth opened. England smiled at the small boy that sat next to him. "Are you tired Alfred?" the child just nodded in agreement as he took his small fists and rubbed his eyes. Arthur stood for a moment to grab a blanket and a small pillow that was nearby; patting the pillow after he set it on his lap, he smiled at him again as America obediently laid his head down and curled up next to the Englishman. England's eyes softened as he felt Alfred slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep, he lifted a hand to gently brush the blond locks away from the sleeping face. Arthur opened his mouth to softly sing to Alfred…_

_"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_  
><em>Smiles await you when you rise.<em>  
><em>Sleep,<em>  
><em>pretty baby,<em>  
><em>Do not cry,<em>  
><em>And I will sing a lullaby.<em>

_Cares you know not,_  
><em>Therefore sleep,<em>  
><em>While over you a watch I'll keep.<em>  
><em>Sleep,<em>  
><em>pretty darling,<em>  
><em>Do not cry,<em>  
><em>And I will sing a lullaby…"<em>

_England felt his own eyes drifting close as he finished the song, his hand resting on Alfred as he slowly sank into blissful sleep…_

Arthur shook his head as he drove onto the street, his hands tightening on the wheel as his eyes grew watery, and his chest was trying to keep down small sobs from escaping. His fingers brushed his eyes; and a sniffle came from him as he concentrated on the road. While he drove though, he realized he was heading home, (well, Alfred's home) and as he registered this, a sigh of relief came from him, his hands instinctively turning the wheel in the right direction. His eyes located the house down the street, his head leaned back a bit in relaxation.

Pulling into the driveway, he smiled at himself for a moment, but then something dawned on him. How in the bloody hell is he going to get America out of the car?

"Psst. Alfred. Wake up, we're home." England pushed the rather large blonde off of his shoulder, his legs maneuvering him out of the car as Arthur ran to the other side and opened the door. Sadly though, this caused America to fall out of the car and onto the driveway.

"Oh Bugger*." England tucked his arms underneath the sleeping American's armpits and proceeded to drag him across the driveway and, somehow, to the front door. Fishing out the keys, England sighed to himself as he picked up America and dragged him through the front door. _'Christ, why did he have to eat so many hamburgers?' _Arthur thought to himself as he tried to sit Alfred up on the couch. After fifteen agonizing minutes, he managed to do the task. Running a hand through his own blonde hair, he smiled as he went into the kitchen to make himself some tea.

When he came back, he decided to sit next to the sleeping American, sipping his tea in silence. He closed his eyes as he finished the cup and set it down on the table next to the couch. As he turned away, he heard a peculiar sound, it sounded like fabric rubbing against fabric… England almost yelped as he felt something drop into his lap. Looking down, he realized it was Alfred's head; the poor tired sap was lying in his lap! England watched him for a second, his fingers shaking as he brushed away the hair in his face. Then he plucked off America's glasses and set them next to the tea cup on the table.

England felt himself choking up as he watched the sleeping American, his hand running over the still smooth but slightly darker hair, his lips whispering the almost forgotten lullaby…

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
>Smiles await you when you rise.<br>Sleep,  
>pretty baby,<br>Do not cry,  
>And I will sing a lullaby.<p>

Cares you know not,  
>Therefore sleep,<br>While over you a watch I'll keep.  
>Sleep,<br>pretty darling,  
>Do not cry,<br>And I will sing a lullaby…"

England felt a tear slide down his face as he finished the song, his thumb trailing across the tan skin of America's cheek.

"America. Alfred. I love you so much…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I apologize so don't hurt me! Oh, and if anyone wants to request a oneshot I'd be happy to oblige cus I need to work on mah writing skills :D R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Translations:**

**Hunter- I believe this is Austrailia's human name.**

**Hoon- idiot, show-off**

**Cuppa- cup of tea**

**Pommie- English person**

**Coldie- beer**

**Dockit- receipt, bill**

**Hoo-roo- goodbye**

**Bugger- I wasn't sure if it was spelled bugger or bogger but then again I'm not English :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AmericaxEngland)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of its characters. But if I did there would be some major changes**

**Summary: America has landed himself in the hospital after suffering some head trauma, after he gets out, will he remember who he is? And who will help him during his time of need?**

**USUKforever- Thank you so much for understanding :3 I had a hard time actually thinking of this story so it takes me awhile to even finish a chapter. 3-4 hours each.**

**anon- Lol. I love you too? And thank you for commenting on my story. It makes me feel so much better when there are reviews. Are you an Australia fan? Well thank you anyways :D**

**AwsomePrussia- YES. Lol, just kidding. I'm sorry for taking so long to update on this story but hopefully you can forgive me this once. Maybe me (France among my friends) and you should find Spain oui?**

**ლ(= з = )ლ ~ [France emoticon]**

* * *

><p>"<em>Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,<br>Smiles await you when you rise.  
>Sleep,<br>pretty baby,  
>Do not cry,<br>And I will sing a lullaby._

Cares you know not,  
>Therefore sleep,<br>While over you a watch I'll keep.  
>Sleep,<br>pretty darling,  
>Do not cry,<br>And I will sing a lullaby…"

_England felt a tear slide down his face as he finished the song, his thumb trailing across the tan skin of America's cheek._

"_America. Alfred. I love you so much…"_

England let out a sigh after he felt America fall asleep on him. His hand was still resting on Alfred's head when he heard mumbling come from the bigger nation. At first he couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it sounded like he was in some sort of pain. No, not pain; it had more of a lonely sound to it.

"Ngh…Eng…land."

Green eyes widened as he heard his name, his country name, being called from the blonde on his lap. England was about to open his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He didn't notice for a moment that it was buzzing for a moment, since he tried to hear if America was going to say anything else, but the nation was silent; at least for the moment.

Closing his eyes for a second, he picked his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Japan. _Arthur smiled to himself as he was glad that he at last had someone sensible to talk to. Opening the phone, he smiled as he answered with a whispered "Hello?"

_*"Konichiwa, England-san. How are you this evening?"_

"Yes, I am doing well Japan, but I can't say the same about Alf—America." England shook his head as if that would help the situation.

"_Nani*! Is he okay? What happened after he fell?_ _He can't be dead, he's a nation!" _Arthur looked down again at Alfred, his hand once again for the umpteenth time running through America's hair, slightly wishing that what happened never came to be.

"No, he is not dead, but he did lose his memory. Almost his entire life is gone from his memory, all 236 years of it.* But he managed to remember how to talk, and do some things on his own, but most of the time he is acting like he use to as a child…" England looked up at the ceiling as he finished the rest of it in his head. _'But he is being clingy to me after we got out of the hospital; this boggles my mind on how much he wants to be near me.'_

"_Hai, it seems that he only hurt the part of his head that retained any kind of history of what has happened. He does remember that he is a country right? He doesn't think he is human does he?" _England could practically see Japan walking around in his home, trying to figure out what has happened to their friend.

"I told him when he was awake that he was America but I'm not sure if he actually gets it or not. I don't think that there should be any conferences in the meantime while I am taking care of him."

"_Taking care of him? You're at his house? What is he doing?"_

"Nothing, right now he is sleeping…" _'…In my lap.' _England sighed quietly into the phone. "Listen Japan, Kiku; I am taking care of him while he is in this state, don't worry. He is going to be fine, I promise. I'll see you some other time alright?"

"_Hai, gomennasai*. I will see you some other time Arthur-san. Sayonara*."_

_~click~_

England smiled to himself after he closed his phone, Japan was always a pleasant person to talk to no matter what the situation was.

Arthur looked down as he felt Alfred stir in his lap. Quickly, England took his hand off of America's head and folded his arms across his chest.

Alfred's eyes fluttered opened as he yawned loudly and stretched his long arms out. Unfortunately when he did this he almost hit Arthur in the face. "You git." America was startled for a second as he looked up at the elder nation. His eyes looked confused for a moment but it quickly turned to joy as he wrapped his arms around England's neck and pulled him in for an awkward hug.

"Gerroff meh…" Arthur mumbled at the blonde that threatened to crush his torso and rip it from his lower half. Because of the way that Alfred was hugging Arthur, it caused the smaller nation to bend over from his sitting position.

After ten seconds or so, America let go of the other male and looked up at him with tears in the corners of his eyes. Of course, since Alfred didn't have his glasses on, this looked extremely cute and made England feel bad for doing something that might've made America cry. Even though he had no idea what the bloody hell he did to cause the tears.

"What?" Arthur looked at the man still in his lap. His fuzzy eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I—I had a dream that you weren't around…T-that y-you left m-me…" Oh dear, oh dear; it looked like America was about to cry, and not the normal way, its the-neighbors-are-gonna-call-the-police-about-the-noise-coming-from-the-house way.

"Now, don't cry! See, I'm here now! See? Oh bugger, don't cry!" Without thinking, England pushed back America's hair on his forehead and planted a kiss on it; it was sort of a paternal thing, a sort-of reflex when Alfred was younger. But this kiss wasn't entirely paternal. It held an emotion that only someone that has known you for your entire life and has developed feelings for you kind of kiss.

Of course, England didn't realize this. At least not right then.

America made a noise in his throat at the contact of England's lips against his forehead.

Alfred's hands come up to grab hold of Arthur's face, lifting it up from his head and sat up next to him. One hand stayed connected to England's cheek, lightly feeling the smooth skin that was under his fingertips. The said fingers traced their way to Arthur's chin, a small smile forming on America's lips as he stared into England's emerald green eyes. Arthur couldn't move, he was almost paralyzed by the events that were happening.

America drew closer, his lips touching England's ever so lightly, gauging the reaction from the other male. After a second and seeing that no hands were pushing him away, he smiled widely and crashed his lips against the blonde's. Both of his hands cupping England's face in a loving way, his eyes opened a crack to look at Arthur. The said male had his eyes closed, but his arms were stick straight at his sides.

America laughed lightly and took his hands away from the nation's face and grabbed England's hands, pulling away from the kiss.

"England—I…"

Arthur looked surprised at the use of his country name, his eyes wide and confused as he looked at the other nation. Then, it was England's turn to well up with tears, his hand's removing themselves from America's grasp to rub at his eyes; but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I-I guess y-you have y-your memory b-back…" He felt his hands being pulled away from his face, and looked into Alfred's blue orbs.

"Actually, I don't. Not entirely anyway. I…remember only certain things. Certain…feelings."

America smiled shyly at the Englishman and pulled his hand against his cheek. "I think that I'm getting each memory back a little at a time. I remember you finding me when I was little." Alfred chuckled. "Thank you by the way."

England managed to stop sobbing, but he still had tears in his eyes. "For what?"

"For not letting France have me." England smiled at the sentence, slowly growing bigger until he started to laugh. He laughed so hard that he had to hold his sides together as if he was about to be torn apart.

"You're welcome, America." Looking back into Alfred's eyes, he got that intense look that had originally appeared, what, two days ago? It seemed so long ago for some reason.

"What?" England's eyebrows furrowed again as he tried to move side to side to escape the look that was being given to him.

"I liked it better when you called me Alfred, Arthur." Alfred moved closer again, his hands pushing England against the arm of the couch. His hands moved to trace Arthur's neck, his slightly calloused fingers making the country beneath him shiver.

"O—kay. Alfred it is." A blush spread across the blonde's face and neck, superheating the skin. America just smiled as he locked his lips against the others in passion; a passion that not many could match. A light groan was heard from the smaller nation as he felt the weight of the other man on top of him. It wasn't uncomfortable; it felt nice in England's momentary state of mind.

Reaching down Arthur's neck, he smiled as he began to unbutton the shirt, his lips trailing down the gradually exposed torso, latching onto an erect nipple. Arthur let out a gasp as he arched his back.

"A—Alfred." He looked at the blonde and ran his hands up the other's shirt, lifting it off of the other male, throwing it onto the floor. Nimble fingers felt up the American's chest and traced the muscles that were there.

America smiled up at the Englishman, his lips kissing lower, down the delicate skin until—

There was a knock at the door.

"Bollocks." England panted under the other male, America just laughed and got off of the smaller nation, allowing him to sit up. "It's okay; we can do this some other time."

Arthur let off a string of colorful curses as he buttoned up his shirt. "Bloody hell, whoever this git is I—"

It was Japan at the door, and he was holding a bottle of sake, along with a couple of flowers. "Konbanwa*, England-san. How are you?" Arthur let out a sigh as he smiled at the small Japanese man. He gestured inside after glancing back at America; he was still in the living room, his shirt still off. Bloody hell.

"I'm doing…well, but do come in Japan." Arthur put on his best 'nothing happened' smile on his face as he led Kiku into the kitchen. "Thank you for the sake by the way, it was very considerate of you." England glanced at America, who didn't move from the couch, a confused look on his face. "Oh, dear. I forgot. Japan, Alfred still doesn't remember you, so I think that it's best that you introduce yourself. I apologize."

Japan nodded as he looked over at the American on the couch, his face blanching as he realized that the bigger nation was shirtless. He looked at England with a 'please help' expression on his face.

"Alfred, you wankstain*! Put a bloody shirt on!" America just laughed as he grabbed the discarded clothing on the floor, putting it on as he walked into the kitchen.

"How's it goin' dude? It's nice to meet you!" Alfred stuck out his hand, his trademark grin on his face.

Kiku looked at Arthur with a disbelieving look on his face, England knew what it meant. "I know, it doesn't seem like it now, but he really has lost his memories." Again Japan nodded.

"Hai. Konichiwa Alfred-san, my name is Japan; or Kiku if you would like to prefer." Japan bowed to the American, but he was quickly grabbed into a bone crushing hug. The Japanese man blushed furiously as he struggled in the nations grip, pushing away from him quickly. "No! It is not polite for physical contact between people who just met! Y—you must take responsibility!"

Alfred just laughed as he smiled at the smaller man. "Of course dude!" America walked over to stand next to England, his strong arms wrapping around the Englishman's waist. Japan looked bewildered for a moment, but he recovered quickly as he pulled out his trusty camera and snapped a picture. Blinded, England rubbed at his eyes, and then realized what was around his waist. _'They feel like the ones in my dream…' _

"Bollocks. Alfred! Get off me you git!" England managed to squirm out of America's grip, pushing him away as a blush blossomed on his face again.

"I should go." Japan started to walk toward the door, glancing back at the two blondes that stood in the kitchen. "Sayonara Alfred-san, Arthur-san; have a good evening." Japan opened the door and let himself out.

England sighed as he looked at America. "You need to be more subtle than that. It's bloody annoying you know." America just smiled as he picked up the older nation up bridal-style, and carried him up the stairs.

"Let me down!" Arthur struggled in the stronger nations grasp, trying to get out.

"We need to go to bed Arthur; I can't believe you'd think we'd do something like that, you perv." England managed to do the impossible at that moment, he got redder than one of Spain's tomatoes. "Fine, you git. But at least _**PUT ME THE BLOODY HELL DOWN!**_" Startled, America dropped England onto the bed, his eyes widened for a second.

"I'm going to change, Arthur, I'll be right back."

England laughed to himself as America went into the bathroom, his arms pushed himself off of the bed and his legs moved him towards the dresser to get his pajamas. After quickly dressing himself, England crawled into the bed wearing dark green button-down shirt and pants pajama set.

Alfred came out of the bathroom, his chest once again shirtless, wearing a pair of American flag pajama bottoms. England huffed as he turned to face away from the American. His eyes staring out the large window that was near the bed. He felt the bed dip as it accommodated the weight of the nation.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist again as Alfred spooned Arthur. The Englishman felt the blonde's breath against his neck. "Goodnight Alfred…git."

"Goodnight Arthur." England felt a kiss on his neck before he fell asleep, safe and warm in Alfred's arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

Japan was rifling through the pictures that he took while at America's house, drooling a bit as he looked at a certain picture of the two. "They really need to close their curtains when they're going to get all over each other like that…Kawaii~*!" He smiled as he set down the picture and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Well, there you go! Another chapter YAY!<strong>

**LOL. Japan's a cockblock.**

**ANYWAYS…onto the translations!**

**Konichiwa- Hello (Honestly I'd be surprised if you didn't know that.)**

**Nani- What**

**236- How many years America has been a nation as of 1776.**

**Gomennasai- I'm sorry**

**Sayonara- Goodbye**

**Konbanwa- Good evening**

**Wankstain- idiot**

**Kawaii- cute**

**I'm sorry if Japan is a little OOC at times, but I get bored. Again though, if you have a oneshot request, I'd love to do it. I need to work on my skills. Seriously.**

**When I wrote the teaser, I could FEEL the blush appearing on my face it was funny as hell when I realized it.**

**Hmmm…I stated this chapter at 4:00. It is now 11:14. HOLY SHIT 7 PAGES! :3 I guess you can't rush perfection.**

**PLEASE R&R. It makes me feel better when you do. **


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize if you (the reader) thought that this was a chapter update. But I would like to inform you that I will not be able to post another chapter on the story _Who am I? _for a while because I am grounded for my grades. T-T

I love all of my readers dearly for reviewing on my story and watching for updates. I seriously hope that I will be able to post the chapter soon. I actually already finished another chapter but I am cut off from access to the computer except for this time.

Je t-aime my readers.

Watch for updates.

Review.

Seriously, review please. Or I will kill you. No I won't, yes I will. I don't know. ANYWHORE…..

Again, I apologize for the absence of another chapter. Be nice please, don't kill me. I'd like to live. :3

* * *

><p>Sincerely,<p>

**Fan-Fic-Addict129**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AmericaxEngland)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. But if I did there would be some major changes.**

**Summary: America has landed himself in the hospital after suffering some head trauma; after he gets out, will he remember who he is? And who will help him during his time of need?**

**Fallingstar17- Now that I think about it, I probably should change that. Thanks for the input. :)**

**BeeBee Forthright- Thank you so much for laughing. I thought of putting that in at the last minute. I did good huh?**

**OrochiRocks- Again, I'll do whatever I feel like. So that's exactly what I'll do thank you very much. So there.**

**AwesomePrussia- honhonhon~3 This should be fun non? Let's go find our beloved Spaniard. I shall go fetch mon petite Mathieu and we can go~3**

**RainingHearts4ever- I'm sorry for not allowing them to have sex, I think that a lot of people hate me right now for that reason actually. Buuuut….in this chapter I'll try to let them have sex.**

**kokoro toasuki- Oh noes! The i-scared-my-mother-reading-this review! LOL.**

**CapriciousUke- Thank you for commenting on every chapter! It means so much to me. :DD**

**carrot341- I know, I know, you and everyone else want me to continue this story, and look! I am! Hopefully all of my followers will be happy with this chapter.**

**Oh! I almost forgot. I noticed something when I posted the last chapter. The word count…**

**IT'S OVER 9,000!**

**I'm sorry. I had to make that joke. I was going to in the last story but… ****_I took an arrow to the knee._**** BAM! Two jokes in a row! Man I'm good. Anywhore… on to the story! Oh! OH! I am SOOOO SORRY that I haven't posted much lately! I wanted to! Really I did, but MOTHER wouldn't LET ME.**

* * *

><p><em>A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist again as Alfred spooned Arthur. The Englishman felt the blonde's breath against his neck. "Goodnight Alfred…git." <em>

_"Goodnight Arthur." England felt a kiss on his neck before he fell asleep, safe and warm in Alfred's arms._

_Meanwhile: _

_Japan was rifling through the pictures that he took while at America's house, drooling a bit as he looked at a certain picture of the two. "They really need to close their curtains when they're going to get all over each other like that…Kawaii~*!" He smiled as he set down the picture and went to bed. _

England woke with a start, his ears picking up the sound of the shower running in his bathroom. It took him a while to realize that it was just America. Arthur stretched his limbs blissfully, a feeling of contentment spread throughout his lithe body as he opened his tired eyes fully; the room being a sort of blur.

"Bloody hell, did I drink some of my brandy last night?" Arthur shook his head as he thought about it after a while. No, he didn't drink the night before, but he did remember what had happened in the—

England blushed as he recalled the events of the evening before, how wonderful it felt to be in Alfred's arms, how he felt wanted again. A tear slowly fell down his cheek as he recalled the year America broke off from him, he couldn't live with himself after that. But he was a country dammit! He had to be strong. He was the United Kingdom, and nobody could change that. It was a horrible memory to think of anyway, but there almost wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about it. Arthur sat up in the bed, wiping away the crud in his eyes. A yawn managed to escape him as his feet touched the floor; making his eyes close again as a stretch overtook his muscles.

"I really need to get up. But I don't want to. But I have to, it's for Alfred…" a good ten minutes went by as he argued over and over with himself, but a rumble in his innards made him stand on his feet.

"Hey Arthur, would you mind grabbing me a towel? This one's too small." Alfred came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hair as he dried the wet, darkened strands. But—it so happened to be that he was not wearing anything else. At all.

And guess where our handsome British man's eyes went?

"BLOODY HELL!" he tried to wipe the memory from his brain but it was branded there, unmoving. "_Why_ don't you cover yourself up?!" Turning very quickly towards the door, he shook his head as he found a towel in the linen closet. "Here!" he shouted as he ran downstairs to fix breakfast.

Meanwhile the American just stood there and smiled like the man we all knew. He grabbed the towel off the floor, making his muscles flex as he dried off every piece of skin that had been wet from the shower's spray. He couldn't help it as he felt a hard-on come as he thought of England. His old memories were coming back to him, he could feel it, but most of them contained feelings for Arthur.

He grabbed onto his shaft very quickly as his naked body leaned on the door. Slowly, he began to pump his fist up and down the smooth skin from the very sensitive head that made his legs shake all the way to the base where his balls were. "Ngh…Iggy…" He softly whispered the man's name as he ran a thumb over the wet tip of his cock. His hips shook as he thought about Arthur's soft lips and hands, his beautiful eyes, and his body as he imagined the man on his knees and begging for him.

His hand moved faster on the length as the other hand went to rub lightly on his balls. "Oh….yes…." he could see in his head the smaller blonde bobbing up and down on his rod. He knew that this man was only downstairs as he waited for his release. His fist was a blur as the sound echoed in the room, his moans growing louder as he bucked his hips to time with his pumps. The tip was swollen as he thought of taking the blonde downstairs, on the table, on the couch, wanting his name to be spilled from those lips.

He could feel his release coming upon him as he breathed harder. "God yes…._fuck_….Ooohhh…." He felt it coming as the heat curled in his balls, slowly traveling up until he yelled one last cuss word. The towel he used to dry his hair catching the load easily. He smiled as he stretched his legs, satisfied for now.

He went into the bedroom, soon fully dry as he put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans that seemed to be in all the right places. He looked around for a brush for a moment before going downstairs, combing the golden locks into submission. He saw England in the kitchen making breakfast. Luckily nothing was burning. Yet.

"Honestly, when am I ever going to find something decent in here?" Arthur mumbled to himself. All he could find was cereal. The blonde didn't move from behind the counter even as the American came downstairs. "So Iggy, what's for breakfast?"

"It seems that we are having cereal. I can't find a bloody thing around here. And stop calling me that!" Arthur fumed as his face turned red.

"It's a good nickname….I liked it….." America looked down at his hands for a moment, twiddling his thumbs. England of course was cursing his heart for being too soft. "Alright— alright! Just...stop with the face. I honestly think that you do this on purpose to me." The darker blonde smiled gratefully as he sat down at the table.

"Here." Arthur handed him a box of cereal with some name brand that most likely had WAY too much sugar in it. He liked to stick with his own bran type. That way he wouldn't succumb to the sugar high that he would get even IF he chose to eat that cereal.

So on they chatted for a while…but in England's head was this most recent memory.

* * *

><p><em>"Here!" he shouted as he ran downstairs for breakfast. But as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, he realized that he had forgotten something. "Well, damn it all. I forgot my slippers." He marched himself back up those stairs and saw his house shoes on the floor in front of the bed. HE made to grab them before he heard a noise coming from the bathroom.<em>

_"Ngh…Iggy…" he froze. Slowly he looked over towards the door that the sound had came from. He didn't actually…hear that— did he? He almost didn't want to know as he made his way to the door._

_"Oh….yes…." he couldn't believe his ears! Was America doing what he thought he was doing? That was obviously a groan of pleasure! His feet involuntarily dragged him to the bathroom door. His ear almost pressed against it._

_Why couldn't he leave? He was surprised as he heard the sound of heavier breathing coming from the door, but it wasn't that that surprised him. It was the slowly getting tighter part of his pants. He was getting an erection! He tried to ignore it, really he did, but it was too much as he heard more coming from the other side of the wooden force field._

_"God yes….fuck….Ooohhh…." He couldn't take it anymore as he palmed his erection through his pajama pants. He could hear how the American was going faster and faster on the sound of flesh slapping each other. One long groan was heard as he realized that the American just came. And thinking of him no doubt! He panicked once he felt weight being lifted off the door as he ran as quietly as he could into the kitchen. He stood behind the counter, willing his obvious erection to go away as he pretended to look for something in the fridgerator. _

_"Honestly, when am I ever going to find something decent in here?" he could hear Alfred coming down the stairs. "So Iggy, what's for breakfast?" _

_"It seems that we are having cereal. I can't find a bloody thing around here. And stop calling me that!" Arthur fumed as his face turned red at the thought of what he had just witnessed…._

* * *

><p>"Iggy? What do you think?"<p>

He was yanked from his thinking before glancing up at the lad. "What? I didn't catch what you said." Alfred sighed as he tapped his finger on the table. "I said why don't you and I go out somewhere today? You know, see another movie or go to the mall again?"

"Uh- sure. In a moment. Then we can go, okay?"

"Alright. I'll go get some shoes on." Alfred bounded up the stairs in a hurry. Meanwhile Arthur just looked down.

"Bloody hell. For the love of the Queen, help me."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S MY UPDATE!<strong>

**I'm so sorry that it's short, but I only have so many hours in the day to write this and I am SOOO HAPPY that I get to continue this story!**

**OKAY so on 12-21-12 we ALL need to go outside and scream on the top of our lungs:**

**"HE DID IT! THE DOCTOR SAVED US ALL!"**

**Good day my lovelies. And don't forget to review :D**


End file.
